An advancement of internal combustion engines with pistons leads as the result of a desired performance increase to a higher piston operating pressure. Particularly with the simultaneous demand for a low structural weight, this places increased demands for mechanical stability on a cylinder head. It has been attempted to respond by means of suitable cylinder head designs. For example, a rigid cylinder head is known from WO2004/038206 A1.
The problem of the present invention is to improve a load capacity of a cylinder head and to ensure easy fabrication of such a cylinder head.